Scriptor
by Alsodef
Summary: 'Sivis debated if he should greet Momonga right now, to let him know that he was truly proud of the boy.' - The old guild leader returns to the world of Yggdrasil for one last time, to see what is left of the things that he created years ago. Little did he know, that his appearance in Nazarick would be so significant. [Possible OC/Shalltear] Follows Canon-story, does change stuff.
1. Chapter 1 - Return to Yggdrasil

**Chapter 1 - Return to Yggdrasil**

 **Sivis "Scriptor" Pacem**

 _23:42:34_

Suddenly, he was in the world that he had spent countless hours in. He had lived for this place. Poured time, sweat and money into it. He had returned to it, after all these years. He had returned on the final day of the servers. As the clock came closer and closer to 23;59, so did his final seconds in the wonderful world of Yggdrasil. He had returned to this world again, one last time. Just for old times sake. With his life descended into ruin and disaster, Sivis was planning on finally starting anew. But to start anew, he would have to close off the past. And so it was that fifteen minutes before the closing of the Yggdrasil server, Sivis Pacem, better known as "Scriptor", logged in for one last time. When his character materialised in the world that he had spent so many hours in, he couldn't help but be amazed again. The last time that he had visited the world of Yggdrasil was also the last time that he had done a full dive. His mind had been completely taken by all the bad things happening in the real world, causing him to forget the beauty of his second real world. Looking around, he noticed that the place where he had appeared had changed, but not so much that he did not remember it. He was back into the heart and core of his guild; Nazarick.

* * *

As Sivis walked around, he felt a calm coming over him. These were the halls as he had designed them, these were the places that he lived in for a good period of time. Within these walls he had had real friends. He was now at the third floor, it looked like. Which meant that…

"Tell me who you are, before I kill you, intruder." A darkfemale voice sounded in the background. One of the many lines that Sivis would always recognise. After all, he was the one who had written the lines.

"Now, Shalltear, do you not recognise me? I am shocked."

"No name? Fine, I guess I'll have to kill you then." was all the reply he received. After all, he had never programmed a conversation with himself in this situation into his NPCs.

As the vampiric girl took her position, Sivis just walked on, ignoring the girl completely. He felt a hand hitting his neck, one of Shalltear`s iconic attacks. His health didn't even drop more than a few digits. With an enraged vampiric girl was still hitting his body in all possible ways, Sivis walked on. The windows were beautiful, actually allowing a player to look beyond the horizon, or so it seemed at least.

[Activate: Command Mode][Change Appearance: Show Guild Appearance | Ains Ooal Gown]. "Shalltear Bloodfallen, I command you to stop and follow me around." He spoke out loudly, the guardian of the first three floors stopping her attacks at once as the guild emblems became visible on his robes.

"As you wish, master."

 _23:57:39_

Sivis peeked into the throneroom from one of the balconies, taking the sight below him. In front of the Pleiades, Sebas and Albedo stood Momonga, the man that had taken over leadership of the guild when Sivis had to leave for good. He felt sorry for the guy, in a way. He probably cared for this game and the group even more than he did when he was the leader. The boy had been orphaned at young age, worked every day to pay his rents and had to manage a god-tier guild in the meantime.  
Knowing him, he probably stayed here till the end, logging in every day to maintain the halls and the great Tomb of Nazarick himself. Sivis debated if he should greet Momonga right now, to let him know that he was truly proud of the boy. On the other side, maybe it would be bad manners from his side to talk to him now, return now and steal his glory at the end. The second thought getting the overhand, Sivis decided to stay where he was, and wait for the world to end. His eyes went over the flags in the great hall. All their emblems, personal banners and conquered guild flags decorated the hall. One by one his eyes went over them. All of his old comrades, starting with him and ending with Momonga. He remembered them lively, their gimmicks and actions. His eyes resting on the emblem of their guild, Sivis smiled a sad smile. In the upper right corner, he saw the clock signalling the end.

 _23:59:57_ This was it.

 _23:59:58_ His final moments.

 _23:59:59_ In Yggdrasil.

 _00:00:00_ Farewell, Ains Ooal Gown

* * *

 _00:00:01_ Wait…

 _00:00:02_ What just happened…

"Lord Scriptor, are you alright?" Shalltear said, startling Sivis.

"Lord Scriptor? What is wrong?"

Slowly, Sivis started thinking. Shalltear was talking to him, he was still in the world of Yggdrasil, yet his console didn't appear in sight when he asked for it to appear. In the throne room below him, Momonga was facing the same problems. Albedo was talking to him, and the commands he gave her were not the ones that worked on NPC's. He decided to try the same with Shalltear Bloodfallen. "Shalltear, follow me please. I have to check on something."

"As you wish, Lord Scriptor. I will follow you to the end of the world if you command me to."

"I'm not commanding you, Shalltear. I am asking you. I might be your creator, your leader is Lord Momonga."

"Yes, my lord. Still, I will follow you to the end of the world, whether you command or ask it."

Sivis sighed, shook his head and walked to the first floor, the floor below the throne room. He had no equipment on him, other than some fancy clothes that looked good but would not be useful in any way. On the first floor, he found a door that he had opened so many times in the past. The door to his "office", if one could call it that. The room was huge, beautifully decorated and quite practical. Shalltear remained outside of his door, refusing to follow him, no matter how often he asked it, stating that it simply wouldn't do for her to enter his private rooms, that had received a sacred status in the years since his disappearance.

So, giving up on trying to convince her, he looked around his old room. It was still exactly as he remembered. All the decorations, all the chests spread across the room, all the stuff dropped everywhere.

There was one thing that Sivis really longed for though. And that thing, laid on top of his desk, together with the [Golden Feather of the Phoenix] and some self-replenishing magic oil was his most valuable possession; the [Book of Creation]. A world-level item, and the strongest weapon that a scribe could wield. It was a unique weapon, and he had claimed it together with the first five of his guild members after a huge raid. After that, it had never let him down. He was not much of a fighter -his skills never leaned that way- but through the [Book of Creation], he could shape the battlefield to his or his comrade`s wishes, shaping terrain, weather, characters and weapons with the scribbles of his feather. A smirk appeared on his face as he now actually felt the power surge through his veins.

A small voice in the back of his head wondered if he shouldn't be more alarmed about the fact that he was apparently 'really' in a fantasy world. He easily squelched that voice though. After all, he was a fantasy writer, albeit without all that much succes. The last few years in the real world had been really tough on him, and frankly he didn't care if he would be stuck in the world where he had lived almost all of his happiest moments.

* * *

To his amazement, Sivis found that all the spells and moves that he had practised in the game still came naturally to him, Willing to open his spellbook actually opened the book, and his hands could still move at unmeasurable speed when writing 'changes' or attacks.

Pleased with the re-acquisition of the [Book of Creation], he looked through his room and rummaged through some of the chests, finding back more memories with every item and piece of equipment he came across.

After a few more minutes, Sivis Scriptor came out of the room, wearing the high-tier robes that made up the armor for a Scribe. Shalltear Bloodfallen moved right behind him, which felt quite awkward in the huge hallway that they were walking in, where a whole squad of cavalry could have charged through side by side. So, Sivis waved his hand along his side and turned his head around. "Walk next to me Shalltear, and bring me up-to-date with what has happened since I left."

The vampiric girl shot him a strange look at first, but obliged after a few seconds: "After you left, not much changed. You weren't the first to leave, and while it took Momonga a while to truly adjust to his position as leader of Ains Ooal Gown, he led the guild to many victories and on a lot of successful raids. However, more of the Supreme Beings started to leave, and the ones that stayed became limited in their time. The past few months, we almost only saw Lord Momonga, as he walked along the halls. The floor guardians were worried for him, Lord Scriptor, so I am glad that you are here again, to fix that problem. Now, we're almost at the-"

She suddenly froze, causing me to stand still as well, looking around. After a few seconds, Shalltear shook her head and smiled. "I am being called. Lord Momonga is calling a gathering of the floor guardians. Will you accompany me there, Lord Scriptor?"

"Hmm, I think I will. It will probably do Momonga some good to know that at least someone else appeared in Yggdrasil with him. However, do not tell him about me yet, I'll make myself known in due time."

"Very well, Lord Scriptor."

"Good, then lead the way. Let's see what's going on here."

* * *

 **AN: So, an Overlord Fanfic, please tell me what you think about it.**

 **I've loved the anime, and am currently reading the Manga. I hope that I'll be able to make something of this story, and make Scriptor an interesting OC as the story progresses. This story will probably focus on Scriptor and Shalltear, and sometimes interact with the canon-storyline. However, I think Scriptor would be more than happy to let Momonga deal with most of the problems the guild is facing. Anyway, I'll try to find time to write on this again somewhere soon, but there are exams to be made and school to be attended, so who knows what will happen...**

 **For now, I'd love it if you could drop a review, and a Fav or Follow if you really enjoyed this story, it's what drives every writer forward. For now, that's it. Goodnight.**

 **-Alsodef**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shaping the World

**Chapter 2 - Shaping the World**

* * *

A portal opened in front of Momonga as the guardian of the first three floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen, appeared. "My, am I the first to arrive here?"

After that, she immediately went towards the two siblings and started arguing with Aura, once again distracting Momonga by reminding him of how his former guild mates Scriptor and Bukubuku Chagama used to argue with each other, her younger brother often joining the scribe's side for the simple fact of being the younger, irritating brother. Apparently the three of them knew each other in the world the supreme beings came from, with Sivis being one of their older nephews. When he looked up, he saw that Cocytus had joined the group without saying anything, and the guardians stood and watched as Albedo and Demiurge joined them. Once the group was complete, they all took their positions in front of Momonga and Albedo spoke up. "Now everyone. To our supreme leader, the ritual of fidelity."

The giant Cocytus walked forward first, and bowed to Momonga as he spoke the lines written up in the Vow of Fidelity. "I, Cocytus, guardian of the Fifth floor, bow before the supreme one."  
After him, it were the two elvish siblings that walked up next and spoke their own vows, swearing their loyalty to Momonga as well.  
The demon Demiurge, guardian of the Seventh floor, smirked as he pledged himself to Momonga.  
It was the Vampire girl, Shalltear who stepped forward last before Albedo would finish the ritual. "Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the supreme ones, my leader and my creator."  
In hindsight, this should have tipped Momonga off. Albedo continued however, before he could notice the difference in Shalltear`s pledge.  
"Albedo, leader of the floor guardians. I bow before the supreme one. Other than the guardian of the fourth floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eighth floor, Victim, all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us, supreme one. We offer our complete loyalty to you."

She finished her speech, head bowed down, not noticing the eighth presence on the edge of the courtyard. Nobody had, except for Shalltear. Therefore, the booming voice shocked her deeply, shocked all of them deeply. When Albedo realized what the voice was saying, the words shocked her even more.  
" **Member of Ainz Ooal Gown, Lord Sivis** _ **Scriptor**_ **Pacem!** I, at last, return to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and bow before its leader. May his rule be everlasting, from now till the end of this world!"

* * *

The Lich stood still, frozen and completely stunned. In front of him, one of his oldest guildmates had walked into the arena to bow in front of him. After leaving the Great Tomb of Nazarick for almost a decade, The Vampiric Scribe, in Yggdrasill known as 'Scriptor', had returned. After several moments in which nobody knew what to do, Momonga spoke up. "Sivis, I-I didn't expect to see you here... didn't expect to see anyone else here, to be honest."  
The Vampiric Scribe in front of him stood up straight and smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, Momonga, old friend. I walked in here just a few minutes before it would all close down. I wanted to see this place one last time."  
Momonga shook his head. "No, no, that's quite alright. In fact, I am happy that there's someone else here with me. You know, outside of the Floor Guardians."

Said Floor Guardians all seemed to perk up at their ruler mentioning him, and Albedo was startled out of her confusion, as she rapidly bowed down to the second Supreme Being in the amphitheater.  
"I apologize, Lord Scriptor, Supreme One, that I had not noticed your presence before. Aside from Lord Momonga, we Floor Guardians of course pledge our allegiance to you as well."  
The scribe smiled at the succubus, as well as to the other kneeling Floor Guardians.  
"Thank you. However, Momonga will be your, no... _our_ supreme leader, and it is his command you should value above mine."  
Protests came from both Momonga and Shalltear, the latter being somewhat ashamed for it, yet somehow couldn't help it. She swiftly clasped her mouth shut and looked embarrassed, yet was ignored by the rest of the persons present. Momonga did not stop himself however: "But Sivis, you have lead the Guild first, even before everything-"

"I left the guild. And I left it to you, Momonga. My leaving was outside of my own influence, but you have been its leader ever since. I return now, but only as a subject of the guild. You appear to have done an excellent job, with both the others at first and on your own when most of them had to leave. Do accept my pledge, for I have no intention of stealing the reigns that I handed over to you all those years ago. Now, your orders?" Sivis' voice sounded authoritarian, leaving little room for debate. It made for an odd picture, but it got the point across.

Momonga nodded sharp and turned to the entire group. "Very well. Sebas told me that we are apparently in an unknown terrain. We are no longer in the middle of the swamps, but in the middle of a wide stretching grass prairie. The first order of business would be to scout the surrounding areas. I have sent Sebas out to do exactly that, and will wait for his report. We need to find out if we are in any danger, though with your appearance here I am quite certain there is very little that can threaten Nazarick."

"I suppose you're right. What else do we know? I mean, we can already do a lot before Sebas gives his full report about the area." Sivis took out his [Book of Creation] and leafed through it, looking for a specific page. Momonga nodded and spent some thought on what would be a solid next action.  
"I think we should take an active role in all this, discover the status of the world around us, and see if there are other players who came to this world."  
Sivis nodded, yet raised a small concern. "Remember, Momonga, we were never really popular with other players. Only with some non-humans, yet only some of them were truly our allies. And, if all NPC's are 'alive' now, we do not exactly look like trustworthy persons. During the day, I look mostly human, I guess, but you most definitely do not."  
"Masks will most likely be able to solve my problem. Are you able to use your [Book of Creation] the way you could before, because that would easily solve your problem as well."  
The Vampire Scribe smirked "Yes, even somewhat better than before, I believe. There was only so much programmers could do, but it is quite logical that these restrictions are no longer in place now. The weapon might be straight up too overpowered right now, but I have not yet tested its boundaries."  
"To simply imagine it…" Momonga shuddered. "I guess my highest tier spells would also qualify as overpowered... But still, imagine the total destruction you can now cause with a few words."  
"Yes, I am itching to test it. But I'll do that outside. For now, fancy a little flight? I would like to see the area around myself."  
"Sounds good enough, go on ahead. I will join you later."  
Hearing this, Sivis nodded once and extended his wings. At this, Shalltear and Demiurge left the others and walked towards them. Demiurge falling in behind Momonga, as he started on his inspection of the other floors. Shalltear joining him in the air with a simple levitation-spell on her umbrella, following him through the air.

* * *

They were indeed in the middle of the plains, with the Tomb of Nazarick visible from many kilometers away. Shalltear floated next to him, swaying slightly due to the wind's influence on her umbrella. When he created her, wings had never been included. She was a Daywalker, and thus she would walk. Should she want it, her speed would easily allow her to keep up with anything flying. Now that Sivis thought about it, he could always offer her wings later on. That is, if his [Book of Creation] truly was without restrictions. Feeling another presence approaching them, he spotted Momonga and Demiurge coming up next to them. Demiurge was scouting the surroundings, while Momonga was simply taking in the views. It was a beautiful night, with a nearly full moon out. His vampire-instincts were urging him to hunt, but that could wait. First, the defense of Nazarick was to be addressed.

* * *

Shalltear watched carefully as her creator and Supreme Being Lord Scriptor wrote in his world-class item. The power flowing from him, even passively, was intoxicating to a fellow vampire. Now, as he was writing, literally shaping the world, the power coming from him had increased almost twenty times.

 _[By my writing, and thus my command, I shall shape the world. In the plains surrounding Nazarick's tomb, a hill shall rise. This hill, first of many, will be covered in small vegetation.]  
_ Below them, the hill that was just written into existence rose from the ground. It amazed her, as she had forgotten the power of her creator over the years that he had been absent.

 _[By my writing, and thus my command, I shall shape the world. Surrounding the tomb, in a radius of several kilometers, there will be hills and cliffs. Small mountains and stony hills will cover the western side, with a true mountain in the distance. From this mountain, covered in eternal snow, a small river will spring, cutting through the stone of the mountain, and forming lakes and pools along the way past the Tomb.]  
_ The earth below them shook at the massive placement and displacement of soil and stone. The mountain appeared from behind clouds, fitting into the landscape as if it had always been there.  
Their guild leader, Momonga, spoke to her creator. "Heh, a Lonely Mountain. Planning to write a dragon in there as well?"  
Sivis laughed, in a way that all those who did not know him -or who were not on his side- would consider chilling, quite possibly an effect of his vampiric side. "I admit that it did in- _Spire_ me, heh. But no, I can't write in living creatures, I believe. Unless it's level dependent now, then it might simply mean I need to practice the skill more in that way…"

Shalltear saw Lord Momonga smack his bony hand onto his skull at the awful pun made. Judging by the tone used by her creator, Sivis knew full well how bad it was. While still shaking his head in a disappointed manner, the Lich replied. "Guess that would be considered summoning, which you never really leveled up."  
Sivis inclined his head. "Well, technically for Scribes it's separated. My [Summon] skill is meant to summon objects, and my [Writing]-class spells are all about objects, terrain, buffs etcetera. I never had any of the [Summon]-type spells that Summoners had, or that your staff has. That staff looked nice by the way, guess it was worth the hassle after all."  
"Yeah, it combines a ton of skills and items that all of us have put into it. It also magnifies my power about three times. It is truly overpowered… But yeah, it was worth it in the end. Now, could you create a graveyard and a forest somewhere around here? I need a place to practice Necromancy in the future, and we'll need to grow and search for resources as well. It might be worthwhile to check if we can now use the wood coming from 'written' trees and the like."  
Sivis looked thoughtfully, then opened up his book again. He drew his phoenix feather, dipped it into his ink and with a smirk, started writing.

[ _By my writing, and thus my command, I shall shape the world!]_

* * *

 ***Blows dust of ancient document***

 **Hey folks, been a while... I've had this one around for a long time now, and recently got some free time to finish it. I've switched studies to a study that requires a ton of writing (History), started an enormous project on worldbuilding, moved three times, got a new job, travelled to several foreign countries and much more. It caused focus to drift away from fanfiction and the like. I don't think I will ever truly abandon it, but I can not promise updates anywhere soon. I do a lot of writing, as said, but few of it is for fanfiction. Some of it is for money, most of it is for school and some is for the future. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll see you somewhere in the future!**

 **-Alsodef**


End file.
